Empire Earth/Copper Age
The Copper Age (5000 BC - 2000 BC) is the third age in Empire Earth and second age in Empire Earth II. Empire Earth Overview It is the age in which most buildings, including wonders, become available. It also allows you to recruit heroes and build farms, that will be your main foodgathering method for the rest of the game. Naval units will also develop here, and will last so until atomic ages. The previous Epoch is the Stone Age. Next epoch is Bronze Age. Heroes *Gilgamesh An ancient king of the Sumerian city-state Uruk, Gilgamesh is your first warrior hero. *Sargon of Akkad Creator of the first empire (Akkadian Empire) in the world, Sargon is your first strategist hero. Units *Citizens: The cornerstone of any striving empire, citizens are critical throughout the epochs, building and repairing structures and collecting resources. They are not suited for combat however, and their attack is purely for hunting. *Canine Scouts: A basic scout unit, Canine scouts cannot attack (unless given an attack value in the scenario) but they can move through forests and are fast moving. *Macemen: This unit will replace the Clubmen, once the upgrade has been made. It is stronger, and can nearly match the Spearmen, who is the Maceman's counter. *Spearmen: These units become your mainstay in Stone and Copper Ages, over the clubman. It's pierce attack is effective against shock units. *Sampson: This unit will be your first siege unit. It can only attack buildings, but it's good unit in it. *Simple Bowman: An upgrade over the Slingers, the simple bowman is stronger than its predecessor *Horseman: Your first cavalry unit. As an shock unit, the horseman excels against arrow units. It moves faster and is tougher than the maceman/shortsword, but takes 2 popcap points, and generally costs twice as much. *Priests: A religious unit that can convert enemy units, and later buildings, to your side. They are especially effective in prehistoric-stone age, with no universities around. *Prophets: A religious unit, that can cast calamities. Prophets can give effective support against most enemy threats, but are hindered by temples. *Fishing Raft: This vessel is not intended for combat, but instead, allows you to gather fish, boosting your Food gathering. *Transport Boat (Copper): Unarmed ship, capable of carrying 10 units over water. *Battleship (Copper): Strongest of the 3 ship types, Battleship excels against frigates and land units as well. *Frigate (Copper): Fastest of the 3 ship types, Frigate excels against galleys, galleons and submarines, and can also prove effective in hunting support vessels, like transports. *Galley (Copper): Galleys are meant for one thing; hunting Battleships. Buildings *Settlement: A very important part of your empire, settlements work as drop-points for resource carrying citizens. Populating it with 5 citizens turns it into a Town Center. *House: Unlike in Age of Empires, houses in Empire Earth do not increase your population capacity, but instead, increases the morale bonus, gained by units and towers inside the radius of an town center or capitol. *Granary: This structure allows farms to be constructed adjacent to it, serving as an drop-off point for farming citizens and making farming researches. *Barracks: The most basic unit producing building available, barracks provide you with infantry units throughout the game. *Archery Range: From this structure, you will produce your main ranged units, until Renaissance age. *Stable: This structure allows you to recruit cavalry units. *Dock: This structure will provide you with most naval units, and can also heal friendly naval units, as well as serving as drop-off point for fishing rafts. *Temple: This building allows you to recruit priests and prophets, as well as researching and protecting you from calamities. *Hospital: A support structure that can heal nearby units, it also makes researches, that increase its effectiveness, improve citizen stats, and even increases your population capacity. *University: A support structure that protects you from priest conversion, and also makes researches that improve structures. *Fortress: A support structure that can hold 40 units inside. Units inside do not count against your population capacity, but cannot disembark if the pop cap is full. *Tower: Purely defensive structure, towers attacks any enemy unit that comes to its range, including naval units and submarines. *Wall: An effective defensive structure, walls can block entrances for your enemies, but they can be brought down. *Wonders: Large and costly structures, that can give you a wide range of benefits over your opponents. Building them is another one of victory conditions in custom battles.: Empire Earth II Overview (Under Construction) Category:Epoch Category:Empire Earth Category:Empire Earth II Category:Needs Infobox